


Space adventures and accidents

by Nahira



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, some Peter pain, some Tony pain
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahira/pseuds/Nahira
Summary: A Tony le gusta el espacio y Peter. A Peter le gusta el espacio y Tony. A veces esto no hace todo estar bien.





	1. No estás solo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [space adventures and accidents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061921) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



Tony está en el puente de mando, mirando a las estrellas afuera, cuando Peter lo encuentra.

“¿Levantado tan tarde?” Peter le pregunta, cuidando de mantener su tono de voz bajo.

Tony se tensa. Peter cuenta cinco respiraciones largas antes de que el responde. “No podía dormir.”

Es una simple oración. Pero al principio, el diría _estoy bien, no es nada, estoy disfrutando la vista, no hagas que tu linda cabeza se preocupe, Quill._ Y Peter sabe cuánto le cuesta a Tony admitir algo como eso todavía.

Avanza, y se detiene a medio paso detrás de Tony. Él podría llegar y tocarlo, ahora, recordarle que no estaba solo, pero él se queda quieto. A veces Tony acepta afecto. Más seguido, el corre, con disculpas en la lengua y una mirada frenética en sus ojos.

 _No lo merezco,_ él dijo una vez, terroríficamente honesto, y Peter no puede expresar cuanto odio oírlo. Como desea que él podría a Tony ver la verdad.

Tony le sorprende cuando se da la vuelta, en frente de Peter. Esta pálido, un vendaje mariposa blanco sobre su ceja que no es muy diferente del color de su piel. Él está vistiendo una de las camisetas de Peter, y su mano izquierda esta vendada desde su muñeca hasta su codo. Él se mantiene innaturalmente recto, y Peter sabe que si él fuera a desnudarlo ahora, él encontraría una cinta elástica que mantiene sus costillas en su lugar. La armadura de Tony es buena, muy buena, pero incluso lo mejor de la tecnología de la Tierra no va mucho más lejos en el espacio.

“¿Quieres algunos analgésicos para eso?” Peter pregunta tranquilamente.

Tony niega con la cabeza. Está en silencio.

“Tony—”

“¿Por qué estás aquí?” el pregunta, tranquilamente.

Peter se encoge de hombros. “No quería estar solo.” Él no quería a Tony para estar solo, él no dice.

“Estoy bien,” Tony dice, y ahí está, siempre hay una mentira.

“¿Y que si yo no lo estoy?” Peter ofrece.

Tony se ríe, de forma tranquila.

Peter se arriesga, llega, y toma a Tony en un abrazo suelta. Si él quiere correr, Peter le dejaría, por supuesto.

Pero Tony no lo hace. Él apoya su barbilla en el hombro de Peter y se queda, sus manos todavía a los costados, su respiración fantasma sobre el cuello de Peter.

Peter sonríe para sí mismo, y lo abraza con fuerza.


	2. Oscuridad

Durante mucho tiempo, solo hay oscuridad.

No puede moverse.

No está seguro si está atado, drogado o si es un telépata el que lo sostiene. No está seguro de como llego ahí. No está seguro de nada más que de la oscuridad.

(Eso es una mentira. Hay constantes: es Tony Stark, Iron Man, un Avenger, cree que significa que es un héroe pero no está seguro. Tony Stark, Iron Man, un Guardián de la Galaxia temporal. Eso debería significar que es un héroe también, pero es incluso menos seguro de eso. Tony Stark, Iron Man, y el cree que él no estaba solo—

Ahí hay otra cosa de la que está seguro: no le importa a nadie)

El tiempo pasa, o quizás no lo hace. Es imposible decir.

No siente nada.

Cree que en otro momento, él podría estar preocupado por ello, pero no lo es.

Hay oscuridad.

Entonces cambia.

Hay voces, voces que no conoce hablando en lenguajes que no entiende. No está seguro si le están hablando a él o alrededor de él, o quizás se está volviendo loco.

Las voces desaparecen, entonces hay dolor.

Es brillante, repentino y ardiente, no está seguro de cómo puede sentirlo, pero lo _hace-_

Está la oscuridad, y el dolor.

Otra cosa para agregar a lista de cosas de las que está seguro, y esta es: se está volviendo loco.

No hay otro modo de explicarlo, ¿no es así?

***

Hay oscuridad, y el dolor, y dos puntos ardientes en algún lugar de su cuerpo—

¿Su cuerpo? Pero no había nada— 

“Tony, te tengo, no te muevas, joder, Tony—" Palabras que él entiende esta vez, una voz que podría ser familiar, pero podría no serlo.

Pero aún no está teniendo ningún sentido, porque Tony no se está moviendo.

Lo siguiente que sabe, hay frialdad, algo como hielo, peor que eso, todo sobre de él.

***

El vuelve, temblando. Vagamente se da cuenta de que esta arrodillado y alguien está acariciando su espalda firmemente. Ya no siente dolor, pero sus ojos están cerrados. Tiene miedo de abrirlos.

¿Y si la oscuridad aún estaba ahí?

“Tony,” alguien – Peter, era Peter, por supuesto que era Peter – dijo. “Tony, mírame, estas a salvo ahora, Tony…”

Lentamente, abre los ojos. Si Peter lo dice, debe ser seguro. Todavía no está seguro de muchas cosas, pero él sabe esto: esa es la voz de Peter, y Tony le cree.

El mira. Una cara preocupada, ojos azules mirándolo de cerca, cabello rubio que es tan suave al tacto que Tony no quiere nunca dejar-

Llega y toca, Peter no le empuja, solo sonríe de forma cansada como Tony pasa sus dedos a través de su cabello y se queda así, sin moverse.

“Peter,” dice.

“¿De vuelta conmigo?” Peter pregunta.

Tony no está seguro de que responder. La oscuridad es reciente. Tan reciente.

Las manos de Peter todavía están en la espalda de Tony, y ahora lo acerca, hasta que sus pechos de tocan y Tony no tiene más remedio que apoyarse en él.

“Estas aquí,” Tony dice, tranquilamente.

“Por supuesto que estoy aquí,” Peter responde.

“¿Que…” Se calla, porque no está seguro de que preguntar primero.

Peter lo abraza aún más fuerte. Tony cierra los ojos, porque de alguna manera se siente más seguro. “Así que si digo magia,” Peter dice, “quieres-“

“Odio la magia,” Tony responde casi sin pensar.

Peter se ríe suavemente. “Si. Lo siento.”

“No recuerdo,” Tony dice. El realmente no lo hace: nada después de despertarse al lado de Peter, quien sabe desde hace cuánto tiempo.

“Lo siento,” Peter repite.

 _No es tu culpa_ , Tony piensa, pero obviamente Peter piénsalo contrario, y Tony realmente no puede discutir con el ahora.

Está cansado, tan cansado, hasta los huesos, y sabe que quiere recordar, para saber, pero por el momento, tampoco quiere.

Peter es como el sol, pero Tony ha estado en la oscuridad por demasiado tiempo.


	3. Demasiado cerca

Tony lo ve de lejos; demasiado lejos para poder ayudarle, aun así, no hay palabras para describir como odia esto.

Un alienígena alto, de piel azulada fácilmente el doble del tamaño de Drax golpea a Peter, y mientras tropieza de nuevo se ríe. Escupe sangre y se queda de pie, obstinado como siempre.

Tony no puede arriesgarse a usar los repulsores todavía, no cuando esta tan lejos y Peter _podría_ moverse y ser golpeado en su lugar. Tony trata de no concentrarse demasiado en como el alíen coge a Peter por la garganta y lo levanta, las manos de Peter se elevan para agarrar al alienígena, sin poder hacer nada.

Los tres segundos que toman a Tony llegar hasta ahí se sienten como tres años.

Pero entonces está ahí, y le dispara al alíen, dejando de prestarle atención así como Peter cae en sus rodillas, jadeando por aire.

“Tranquilo,” dice Tony, y pone una mano en la espalda de Peter, tratando de estabilizarlo. Sus sistemas le advierten acerca del estado físico de Peter, como si no pudiera ver con sus propios ojos lo malo que era.

La cosa con las llamadas cercanas es – ellos siempre están demasiado cerca.

“Iron man,” Peter le sonríe, finalmente. Es terrible, su mandíbula está hinchándose, tiene un ojo negro, y hay sangre por toda su cara, y Tony quiere besarle sin sentido o quizás gritarle para que mantenga a salvo la próxima vez.

“¿Puedes caminar?” pregunta en su lugar, no espera por la respuesta y lo recoge en sus brazos. Peter ni siquiera protesta, solo se apoya contra el pecho armado de Tony, pero Tony capta una mueca de dolor en su rostro de todos modos. Se siente culpable, pero tiene que sacarlos de ahí.

“Mi héroe,” dice Peter, con voz áspera.

“Te tengo,” Tony concuerda.

Peter le da otra sonrisa débil y se desmaya.

 ***

Los ojos de Peter parpadean cuando Tony toca su cara con una toalla húmeda, tratando de lavar la sangre. Ya había vendado los muchos cortes de su cuerpo y puesto una cinta para sujetar sus costillas; afortunadamente todas las lesiones de Peter son superficiales. Es la cantidad que tiene lo que es peligroso.

Los otros Guardianes todavía están al otro lado de la galaxia, donde estaban buscando a Peter. Tony les dijo que lo encontró, pero no había tiempo para hablar cuando todavía tenía que cuidarlo.

Y ahora… Ahora nada lo haría alejarse.

“Mierda, Peter,” dice, suavemente. “No lo hagas de nuevo.”

“¿No ser secuestrado?” Peter jadea. “Voy a tratar. Anunciaron mejores condiciones.”

Tony cierra los ojos, inhala. “Estaba preocupado.” 

Peter toca su cadera, lo agarra por el cinturón y lo tira más cerca. “Ven aquí,” murmura. Sus palabras son arrastradas, por supuesto que lo son, tiene el labio partido y la mandíbula magullada y Tony no debería, pero va tras él y lo besa suavemente.

“Solo unos días de diferencia,” dice. “Y estoy bien.”

Tony se ríe, temblorosamente, y pone su mano sobre la muñeca de Peter, sintiendo su pulso, fuerte y estable, y el no piensa en cómo podría perderle.

**Author's Note:**

> Si encuentras que la redacción no encaja o hay algún error, por favor, avísame.
> 
> También, recuerda apoyar al autor en su post original!


End file.
